


Love is Surreal

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 50s Aesthetics, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surreal, Twisted, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Two Shinnaga one-shots, one being that Angie came back from the afterlife to be with Korekiyo (against his will, might I add) and the other being about Angie working in a 50's fast-food designed restaurant where she serves Korekiyo a special confession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a big Shinnaga mood, it's midnight over here, I just wrote this now, and I feel myself slowly losing it; please help.

Korekiyo’s eyes seem to be playing tricks with him, although Angie's the one who got hit in the head so hard that she bled. Right in front of him, Angie’s body stands. She’s not alive, no, she’s clearly dead; but at the same time, she’s not.

She has wings, large white wings, larger than her body, tainted in red and the tips of the feathers bringing neverending drips of blood. She has a halo, but is it really a halo? It seems worn out with its chipped parts and corrupted with its fade of black.

“Kiyo, you’re such a brave man, I can’t believe you’d actually want me!” Angie bubbled as if nothing is off with her, skipping closer to him.

He wasn’t scared more so that he was disturbed; this is unsettling. At this point, he isn’t hearing from his sister. With a bit of worry, he wonders, ‘Where has she gone? She hasn’t vanished, has she?’ He can’t wonder for long, though, for Angie now has her arms around his waist.

“Did you know that being just a slight bit vicious to me on my island stands for a proposal? But you went all the way, so passionate! You must have known of this tradition, you’re the Ultimate Anthropologist; you get everyone, even me.” she cosily laid her head against his stomach, him being too confused and shocked to make any kind of movements, “At the afterlife, God has spoken to me; he let me leave the afterlife so I could be with you forever, Kiyo! He said that you must be with me, that it’s fine because you were bound to go to hell at some point with your history.”

She’s talking as if she knows more about him than he’s shown. Now, what is this about her being with him forever? Is this a punishment sent to him from Angie’s god; a god who he’s not convinced actually exists?

But wait, what about his sister? He can’t feel her presence anymore. She’s supposed to be within him, a part of his soul. She really did disappear…

Korekiyo began to feel cold and dizzy, trying to push Angie off but not succeeding in the slightest. Angie’s grip is tight, too tight for a living human being, and she’s cold too. And so he decides to step back, her walking along with him, fixated in keeping him into her arms; even when a crack was heard and Korekiyo felt that he was no longer standing on anything, she held on, until he felt intense pain on his head and blacked out into an abyss of emptiness.

Now he opens his eyes and he can’t tell if he’s in heaven or hell, just that he’s with Angie. But he gets it, this is Angie’s heaven. She grew an interest to him, grew feelings of complete love, love so strong that she wants to stay with him for internity and would do anything to get them to live a happy life together. He gets that, he gets that perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

In an island with an unknown location, history, or to most people, the fact that this island even exists, there’s a small restaurant styled with the 50’s fast food aesthetics. Signs of smoothies and hotdogs lit up on the walls for decoration, and the tiles were patterned in blue and white, matching the wide counter where you could watch the workers do their work.

A white-haired artist skates around the floors of this place with stylish white rollerskates and a short, blue checkered dress with a white apron tied to her waist. Her name's Angie Yonaga, and right now, she’s excited to give the recurring costumer that she’s grown a liking to the meal that he’s ordered, with a little something extra.

Korekiyo, although a foreigner just travelling, has become accustomed to this strange island, he believes that he understands a lot of there traditions. Here comes the young waitress- whom, he must admit, he enjoys the sight of the most on this island- with his burger, soda, and fries, and… something else? He can’t see with how high she holds the plate.

“Hello, Kiyo…” she keeps the introduction short, something uncommon of her, as she sets the plate of burger and fries down, then the drink, and then, finally, as the song “Earth Angel” has just begun to play in the jukebox, she sets down the last plate.

Korekiyo doesn’t study animals, but he’s still able to tell what the organ on his plate is and what animal it came from given the traditions this island has and the girl who gave it to him; it’s a swan’s heart.

“Just before you touch it, Kiyo, let me tell you, the heart is not for eating,” Angie explained to him with a giggle, ignoring the many thoughts of all kinds of emotion going around her head. 

“I know, this is a tradition of yours. You give a person whom you love a swan’s heart just as you give the host at a funeral a duck’s heart,” Korekiyo easily explained, making Angie’s face brighten up.

“Uh, so, what do you think?” Angie asks, swaying around a bit as a way to hide any kind of nerves. 

“I think that your island and tradition is amazing. It’s completely different from the rest of society, your people have their own kind of beauty that no one else can have; especially you, Angie, you give the most unique of actions and responses, you’re wonderful.”

Not expecting to be complimented, Angie blushed, but even more so, she wasn’t expecting a foreigner to like her homeplace, for no one ever has, and so hearing him say he finds the place amazing makes her glow from happiness. Her heart beats fast from excitement and joy.

“So, now that I’ve mentioned that you give out the most interesting kind of reactions, I wonder how you’d react from this,” Korekiyo suddenly got up yet not fully, holding her by the shoulders and giving her a passionate kiss.

This, of course, only made her heart beat faster. Ignoring the few other customers in the restaurant for this moment, she kissed back with the tray still in her hand. In the heat of the moment, she got the idea that she saw the swan’s heart beat once on its bloodied plate.


End file.
